Thomas gets Tricked (DVD)
Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories, retitled Thomas Gets Tricked is a US and Canadian VHS/DVD release featuring the first seven episodes of the first season narrated by Ringo Starr. It was distributed by Strand VCI Entertainment in 1990, Strand Home Video in 1992, Time-Life in 1994, Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995 and later was later released on DVD in 2007 including a song. The Double Features with Percy's Ghostly Trick came on 6 January 2009 and Thomas' Halloween Adventures came on 16 June 2015. It was released under the title Learning with Thomas for Brazilian audience and was released under the title A Lesson for Thomas '''for Latin American audience. It was released under title, '''Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 for Thailand audience. Description 1990/1992 VHS PEEP-PEEP! All aboard for fun with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. The trip takes us to the Island of Sodor for a trainload of fun with Thomas and all his friends, including Gordon, Edward, Percy, Toby and, of course, Annie and Clarabel the passenger cars. Join in our travels and let our magical storyteller, Ringo Starr, guide us through these adventures. 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for trainloads of fun with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. See why Gordon gives Thomas a lesson he won't forget and how Henry comes to the rescue﻿ when disaster strikes. Find out what happens when Thomas gets a chance to pull his very own train... with unexpected results. So join in the fun and magic on the Island of Sodor with all your favorite friends! DVD PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for trainloads of fun with the first Thomas episodes ever. See why Gordon gives Thomas a lesson he won't forget and how Henry comes to the rescue﻿ when disaster strikes. Find out what happens when Thomas gets a chance to pull his very own train... with unexpected results. Join in on the fun and magic on the Island of Sodor with all your favorite friends. Episodes US # Thomas Gets Tricked # Edward Helps Out # Come Out, Henry! # Henry to the Rescue # A Big Day for Thomas # Trouble for Thomas # Thomas Saves the Day Brazil/Thailand # Thomas and Gordon # Edward and Gordon # The Sad Story of Henry # Edward, Gordon and Henry # Thomas' Train # Thomas and the Trucks # Thomas and the Breakdown Train Latin America # A Lesson for Thomas # Edward to the Rescue # The Pride of Henry # Edward, Gordon and Henry # A Great Day for Thomas # Thomas in Trouble # Thomas, Hero of the Day Song (DVD only) * Come for the Ride Bonus Features * Gordon's Memory Game from Best of Gordon * Sodor Memories from The Early Years Trivia * After the credits roll on the Strand VCI Entertainment release, there is a message featuring a picture of Sir Topham Hatt that zooms out to reveal Strand VCI's mail address on a blue/purple gradient background encouraging viewers to write to Sir Topham Hatt to receive a tin of cookies as thanks for buying the video. * The first four episodes feature lines that got re-dubbed: ** Thomas Gets Tricked: In the 1990 Strand VCI Entertainment release, Ringo Starr says, "And off Thomas ran, laughing." The lines, "Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle" and "'Maybe I don't have to tease Gordon to feel important,' Thomas thought to himself," are also changed. This was the version used in the Random House read-along CD recording. The original lines, as well as "And off he ran laughing," are restored in the 1992 Strand Home Video release and were used on every tape featuring the 1992 program. ** Edward Helps Out: "Edward's driver came up." ** Come Out, Henry!: "How long do you think Henry will stay in the tunnel before he overcomes his fear of the rain and then decides to journey out again?" ** Henry to the Rescue: "'I'd like to come out of the tunnel.' But Henry didn't know how to ask." * During Trouble for Thomas, as Thomas goes up the hill, a man can be faintly heard saying "Look out for the train," on the 1992 Strand Home Video tape. * The VHS covers use a photo from Saved from Scrap. * The 2007 DVD cover has a mock-up illustration of Thomas being pushed by the Jet Engine past Callan Castle. * On Netflix and Hulu Plus, the stories are told by George Carlin. * In 1995, Video Treasures released three versions of the video. One with the 1990 program, one with the 1992 program, and one also under the 1992 program with narration from George Carlin, containing four extra episodes, those being: James in a Mess, Thomas Goes Fishing, A Cow on the Line, and Gordon and the Famous Visitor. The end credits on the George Carlin VHS, and later the DVD release, were taken from Daisy and Other Thomas Stories. * The US/UK audio tracks overlap on the 1995 tape featuring the 1992 program with Ringo's narration. * This was the very first Thomas VHS released in the US by Strand VCI Entertainment. * Despite the US version does not have an option to change languages, the Brazilian version does, including the following languages: Portuguese, English and Spanish. * A picture from Topped Off Thomas can be seen on the back cover of the Brazilian version of this release. * When Universal released it to DVD, the end credits were cut. Goofs * On the 1995 tape label, Britt Allcroft's name is misspelled as Beth Allcroft. * The 1995 Anchor Bay Entertainment release featuring the 1990 program displays the Strand VCI Entertainment logo instead of the Video Treasures logo. * The 1995 release featuring the 1992 program with Ringo Starr's narration does not display the Video Treasures logo, and starts off with just the Britt Allcroft logo. * On the Netflix version, the last music cue in Trouble for Thomas is played twice. * Thomas Gets Tricked is out of sync on the George Carlin-dubbed tape. * The end credits are missing on the Universal re-release. * The 1990 back cover lists A Big Day for Thomas as A Big Day Out for Thomas. * In Gordon's Memory Game, Gordon says "Can you remember what was not in the scene with Thomas?" after a scene with James is shown. * On the back cover, the Sodor Memories is listed as "Character Gallery." * This was only Anchor Bay Entertainment VHS to have the Strand VCI Entertainment logo instead of using the Video Treasures logo at the beginning DVD Packs US * Totally Thomas Volume 8 * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Thomas Gets Tricked and Best of Gordon 2-pack * Thomas Gets Tricked and Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked and Thomas' Halloween Adventures Double Feature Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Latin American DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Thai DVD releases